Video Game Wiki:Gaming News Archive
Archived news from the main page. For the latest news, see . 2011 August ;August 6, 2011 :Minecraft'' for Xbox Live Arcade''' has been announced to be starting with a beta, much like its PC predecessor. Markus "Notch" Persson, the creator of Minecraft, has stated that this is to discern which features are fun on the console before its official release. :'''''Battlefield 3 will not be sold on the downloadable service, Steam. EA commented on their own forums and Twitter about the issue, saying "Steam has adopted a set of restrictive terms of service which limit how developers interact with customers to deliver patches and other downloadable content. No other download service has adopted these practices." ;August 4, 2011 :UK-based developer Reef Entertainment has recently picked up the Rambo'' IP'. MCV states that Reef Entertainment will produce "triple-A" ''Rambo titles for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. Commercial director Craig Lewis said, "We have big ambitions for Reef and the Rambo IP is the first step in establishing us as a worldwide player". :The PlayStation Vita has been announced to have a 2011 release date in Japan, following Sony's claim that "at least one territory". North America and Europe will see the handheld in early 2012. Sony has no plans to drop the price in reaction to Nintendo dropping the price of the 3DS, with SCEI Chairman Kaz Hirai stating "There is no need to lower the price just because somebody else that happens to be in the video game business decided that they were going to lower their price." ;August 3, 2011 :Satoru Iwata, CEO and president of Nintendo, has formally apologized for early Nintendo 3DS customers about the early price drop. "Those customers who purchased the 3DS at the very beginning are extremely important to us", Iwata explained, "We know that there is nothing we can do to completely make up for the feeling that you are being punished for buying the system early." :Xbox Live has recently been experiencing some server outages. The Xbox Live status page reports issues with creating, managing and recovering accounts as well as creating, maintaining and joining matches in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Halo: Reach. ;August 1, 2011 :Sony Computer Entertainment Europe has announced its decision to import US and Japanese PSOne, or PSX, games to the European PSN. "This also means that if a PAL version of a title has been unable to pass QA in SCEE, but the NTSC version is already available on the PlayStation Store in SCEA or SCEJ," said SCEE representative Rich McGrath, "we can look at publishing that version instead." There are currently no titles announced yet. :'''''Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition will see an update, which producer Yoshinoro Ono has stated will not be an entirely new game. The update, currently known as Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Version 2012, will be rebalanced, for free, in fall or winter. :Grasshopper Manufacture's Lollipop Chainsaw will be released outside of Japan in 2012. It is to be published by Warner Bros. Interactive, who is also bringing writer/director James Gunn to "bring his cult humor and edgy storytelling to Lollipop Chainsaw". :The Xbox 360 version of The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings has been delayed until the first quarter of 2012. The developers are saying that the extra time will allow them to improve the game, which they are currently stating is not a "typical port", and resolve their current legal dispute with Namco Bandai. July ;July 31, 2011 :According to Satoru Iwata, president and CEO of Nintendo, the Nintendo 3DS and the unreleased Wii U will feature downloadable content. The Nintendo 3DS, in particular, will be able to sell downloadable content by the end of the year. :A potential sequel to 2008's free-running action game Mirror's Edge, if developed by DICE, will be using the Frostbite 2 engine, currently being developed for Battlefield 3. The potential sequel has been noted by EA to be an "important franchise". :In the August edition of Official PlayStation Magazine UK, it was noted in the "Rumor Machine" section that Crytek UK may be announcing TimeSplitters 4 soon. The rumor reads, "Gun-wielding monkeys are finally making a comeback! A fourth Timesplitters title is to be announced soon." :LittleBigPlanet 2 will see the release of new downloadable content featuring Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog, Rex and Hamm costumes from the movie series, "Toy Story", on August 8, 2011 for $1.99 (US) indivually and $5.99 (US) as a pack. The costumes will not be the only new addition, as a "Toy Story" themed Level Kit will also be released, which will include nine new levels, two new music tracks, as well as materials, stickers and decorations. An Alien costume will also be exclusive to the Level Kit. The Kit will be priced at $5.99 (US). Category:Video Game Wiki